She loves me.....not?
by AnimeGRL1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran haven't told each other their feelings when Syaoran left. Now he's coming back for her but then, what's the problem? S+S! E+T later! Chapter 6 up!!!
1. What happened so far...

Author's Notes:  
  
Hi everyone!!! This is my first fan-fic so please no flames!  
  
I had a really good idea for this fic so I just started writing it! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran haven't told each other their feelings yet. The second movie didn't take place. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: CARD CAPTORS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, CLAMP MADE THEM SO THEY GET TO KEEP THEM *sigh*  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been 7 years since Syaoran left Japan. He promised to go back, and tomorrow he'd be able to keep that promise. He's trained hard both physically and mentally for the past 7 years to be able to become the head of the Li Clan. He finished his training today and the elders allowed him to take a 6 month vacation from his training before returning again to study even more about managing the Clan then becoming the leader.  
  
He was nervous about going to Japan but he was also excited. He was afraid that Sakura forgot about him, even worse… her finding someone else besides him. But he was happy that he would be able to see his Ying-Fa again.  
  
~Tomoeda: the next day~  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped 3 feet into the air horizontally.  
  
"Wow! That new alarm clock Madison got Sakura is amazing…it actually woke Sakura up" Kero said while watching Sakura.  
  
Sakura slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Hey kaijuu" said Touya "How and why did you get up so early?"  
  
"Sakura is not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled as she kicked her brother's leg. "And I got up because I wanted to!!!"  
  
'I can't believe he still calls me a kaijuu! I'm 17 years old!' Sakura thought  
  
Sakura left for school after eating breakfast as Touya got ready to go to his part-time job. He was on vacation from college anyways.  
  
'Wow, I'm early today' Sakura thought as she walked into the yard 30 minutes early. No one was there except the kids going early to clean up the classroom.  
  
The schoolyard was split into two halves. One half was a playground for kids to play basketball, kickball, soccer or for girls to jump rope. On the other side was a small park with benches, grass and many types of plants, including the Sakura tree. It was across the walkway from the peony flowers.  
  
She went and sat on the bench overlooking the Sakura tree and right next to the peony flowers.  
  
'It's been 7 years and he hasn't come back' she thought. 'If only I told him before he left. He probably forgot about me and moved on with his life……………..just like I did' she thought with tears ready to form in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around Sakura's shoulders from behind as she yelped in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe…. Did you like the ending? It is a great cliffhanger I think. Ohohohohohohohho  
  
^_^ If you like this fic please review, and no flames please! You could send them if you want to AnimeGRL123@yahoo.com I hope you liked this fanfic a lot! I had fun writing it! Just remember! This is an S+S fic! I promise to put up another chapter in less than a week! Or, if you're desperate, I'll post up a new chapter when I get 15 reviews. ^_^  
  
Please tell me if u want S+S rite away or if u want me to bring it out slowly…^_^  
  
  
  
AnimeGRL123 


	2. The problem...

Author's Notes:  
  
I'm back!!!  
  
Wow! I never thought I could think of things to write this fast!  
  
I've been doing this in school instead of paying attention in class -_-' maybe that's why I've been doing so bad… O well, I like doing this! Please review again!  
  
Arigato everyone for their reviews!!! U guys make me happy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to be doing disclaimers because I already wrote one in the first chapter! I'm too lazy to keep writing it. So if u wanna see it (I dunno why you would) look in the first chapter!  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran got out of the plane.  
  
'Too bad Meiling couldn't come' he thought, 'she really wanted to see her friends here.' MeilLing had to stay to finish her training in Hong Kong. With that in mind, he went to pick up his baggage and took a cab to his old apartment.  
  
~Tomoeda High School~  
  
"Aaaaahh!" Sakura yelled when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind.  
  
"It's alright, it's me Sakura" the person said  
  
"Oh, it's you Kaun-kun" Sakura said as she placed a kiss on his cheek  
  
"Hey Saskura, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Kaun said as he sat down on the bench with her  
  
"Oh, nothing" Sakura said as she placed her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
A/N: If you haven't guessed it, Kaun is the problem! I'm sorry if this name sux…bear with me ppl ^_^  
  
~Syaoran's Apartment~  
  
It was great to see Tomoeda again. The neighborhood didn't change at all. There was Penguin Park , where some card capturing took place, and the Sakura Tree where he and Sakura met many times before. Even though the neighborhood didn't change, he hoped that Sakura's memory of him hasn't changed.  
  
'Wait, what am I thinking?!?!?! Sakura probably never loved him anyways. They were just friends. Best friends at most.' He thought as he put his clothes away  
  
'I know!' He thought, 'I'll go see her after school, there can't be any harm in that right?'  
  
~Tomoeda High School~  
  
Sakura felt a strong magical aura that day. It seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She tried to concentrate on the new power but was interrupted every time lest it be her getting in trouble for daydreaming in class or friends asking if she was sick. As soon as school was over, Sakura and Tomoyo walked to Sakura's house. Sakura usually walked home with Kaun but he had practice today and Tomoyo was worried about Sakura's more-than-usual daydreaming.  
  
"How's your relationship with your loverboy there?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura blushed.  
  
"Did you kiss him yet?" Sakura's face got even more red.  
  
As they turned the corner, Sakura's expression changed suddenly.  
  
"Tomoyo, that's the aura I was feeling all day! I have to find it! It might be another card!"Sakura yelled as she ran toward the park.  
  
"Wait for me!" Tomoyo called after Sakura as she struggled to get her camcorder out of her bag she kept "just in case" while following Sakura.  
  
When Sakura got to Penguin Park, she gasped to see a young man with chocolate brown messy hair with a green shirt and khakis with his back facing her. The powerful green aura was coming from him.  
  
'He reminds me of someone' Sakura thought 'But who?'  
  
Syaoran was deep in thought at the park, thinking about the past, thinking about Sakura. What would he do if Sakura didn't remember hi, what would he do if she had someone else? He thought for a long time. As he was thinking, he sensed a powerful aura coming toward him. It was pink. It was her.  
  
He turned around to see a beautiful girl with a pink long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She looked around his age, around 5'9. Her hair was a caramel brown with green eyes he could stare into forever.  
  
As the young man turned around, she saw that he was very handsome. Especially his eyes. They were amber, filled with fierceness but gentle also. It was very comforting. He was about 6'2 and around her age. The instant she looked into his eyes, she knew who it was.  
  
"Syaoran-kun….." she whispered with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I dunno why but I feel like I didn't do this chapter as well as the first one… I'm sorry! Its just that I got busted for writing these today in class! That's why I rushed this! But please R&R or send reviews to AnimeGRL123@yahoo.com! and remember this fic is S+S it will get better…….if you want it to!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
AnimeGRL123 


	3. The Meeting...

1 The Meeting…  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ohayo everyone!  
  
This chapter is kinda short but I had mucho tests today so I couldn't finish it in school!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Arigato! I hope I'll be getting more!  
  
Now, let's get this fan-fic started!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both of them stood there, staring at each other.  
  
'Wow, she's beautiful… more beautiful than when I left. But those eyes didn't change, I could still stare at those eyes forever…' Syaoran thought as he stared at her.  
  
'He came back' Sakura thought while staring at him 'He came back……….for me'  
  
Soon, their thoughts were disrupted when Tomoyo ran to Sakura to see if she was alright.  
  
"Sakura! Did you find…" she yelled as she ran to her best friend but stopped when she saw him.  
  
"Oh, hi Li-kun" Tomoyo said smiling. She turned to Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Ummmm Sakura, I better get going, my mom says I had to go with her to a……. meeting" Tomoyo said as she started walking quickly toward her house. "Ja ne!"  
  
Tomoyo's walking turned into a run…………….she wanted to get a spot to film the two. (A/N: -_-' that's Tomoyo for you)  
  
She found a place behind a bush and zoomed in on the two.  
  
"I-It's n-n-nice to see you S-Sakura" Syaoran finally managed to say  
  
"I-It's nice to see you too" Sakura said looking down at the ground not from a blush but to hide the guilt in her eyes.  
  
'He kept his promise but I didn't' Sakura thought. 'I don't deserve him'  
  
"I better go home now, I…….have to cook dinner tonight" Sakura said quickly. And with that, she ran home with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wait! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as she turned the corner. "I love you…" he whispered as he stood there watching the corner Sakura turned.  
  
'I thought she would want to see me…not run away. Maybe it would have been better not coming here'  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo taped everything.  
  
'Poor Li-kun, he's gonna be heartbroken when he finds out…' Tomoyo thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry everyone!  
  
I would have written more but I wasn't sure if I could finish the other part! Gomen! Please don't hurt me!  
  
I really don't know if I should include magic, or if I should make Kaun an evil magician or just a jealous guy without magic! Please add that in your reviews!  
  
Review this fan-fic please! Click on the button on the bottom or send them to Animegrl123@yahoo.com!  
  
Well, I'll have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow! Don't worry!  
  
Ja ne for now!  
  
AnimeGRL 


	4. Syaoran Meets the Problem

1 Syaoran Meets the Problem  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Gomen nasai! I had alllloooootttt of tests these two days so I didn't have time to write this fic! That's why I'll put this fic up with another chapter! Aren't I so nice?  
  
Arigato to everyone who reviewed my fic! Please keep reviewing for each chapter!  
  
Wow! This chapter was long… I think I'll make this fic at least 5 chapters but not more than 10!  
  
Now, Lets get it on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the next day and Sakura wasn't wakened by the alarm clock. She just couldn't go back to sleep after waking up. She looked at the alarm clock, disengaged it and saw that she had an hour to get ready for school. Seeing that she couldn't get back to sleep, she went to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.  
  
She went downstairs after getting ready and seeing that no one else was awake, she made some toast for herself. She didn't want to disturb anyone so she wrote a note telling her dad that she went to school early.  
  
Sakura walked into the schoolyard and saw Syaoran sitting on the bench she sat in the morning before and was in deep thought. She didn't want to see him now, not after she ran away yesterday. She quickly turned to go the long way around the school.  
  
Syaoran went to school early, as he usually did but he got up a little earlier than usual today. He had to think about what happened the day before. He saw a bench with a good view of a Sakura tree and next to his favorite flowers, peonies. He was wondering why Sakura would run away from him until he saw a glimpse of her turning the corner, going the long way around the school. He got up and tried to catch up with her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
'Hoeeee! It's Syaoran, he must have seen me!' Sakura thought as she saw the chocolate haired boy running towards her  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong yesterday to make you feel bad" Syaoran apologized. "Please tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix it"  
  
'He's apologizing for something he didn't do' Sakura thought 'Just to make me feel better'  
  
"No, It's not your fault" She said while looking at the ground  
  
"Then why did you run?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Because I…"  
  
"Hey! There you are!" Kaun shouted as he ran toward the two.  
  
Syaoran turned to see a boy his age with black hair that was spiked and had blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked walking now  
  
"Huh? Whose he…" Kaun asked as he approached Sakura. Both of them immediately glared at each other.  
  
"Is he bothering you, Sakura-chan?" Kaun asked still glaring  
  
"No, he's not" Sakura said "He's a friend, his name is Li, Syaoran. Syaoran-kun meet Mikahi, Kaun……..my boyfriend"  
  
As Syaoran heard Sakura, his eyes softened and he turned his eyes to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Mikahi-san, I better get going to the office to tell them I'm here" Syaoran said as he walked away. His head down, shoulders slumped, and tears ready to spill out at any moment.  
  
"C'mon Sakura, we'd better get to class." Kaun said as he pulled her away.  
  
'There was something going on between those two' Kaun thought 'I'd better keep an eye on him'  
  
As Kaun pulled her away, Sakura glanced back at Syaoran sending a pang of guilt to her heart.  
  
~Class~  
  
"Ok minna-san, I'd like you to meet Li, Syaoran, he's been here in Japan before and was lucky enough to return. I trust you to make friends with him" Yaoko-sensei said.  
  
Syaoran looked around the class and saw that Tomoyo was sitting next to Sakura like in elementary school and Kaun was sitting behind Sakura. He also noticed that the girls in the class had their mouths open, drool going down their chin, staring at him except for Sakura and Tomoyo. Even Chiharu, Naoko, and Reika caught themselves staring at him. However, the boys in the class were glaring at him. Yamazaki found himself feeling a little jealous.  
  
"Why don't you sit in front of Sakura? There should be an open seat" Yaoko-sensei said as Syaoran obediently went to his seat not even glancing at Sakura.  
  
This made Sakura feel sad that Syaoran was ignoring her so she decided to talk to Syaoran at lunch explaining everything  
  
When lunchtime came, Syaoran quickly slipped out of the classroom before anyone noticed. He decided to go sit by the Sakura Tree he had been sitting in front of in the morning. Noone would be outside in this chilly weather and he didn't want to see Sakura and Kaun together.  
  
'It should have been me' Syaoran thought 'I was just too much of a baka to not tell her before'  
  
He reached the Sakura Tree and sat in front of it taking in the beautiful scene in front of him. There was only one thing missing…. Sakura.  
  
Sakura searched the whole school but couldn't find him. She finally decided to go outside to look for him. She told Kaun that she had to get something from her locker. As she got to the schoolyard, she saw Syaoran sitting by the Sakura tree.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked (A/N: Lets just say that she's still a little dense)  
  
Syaoran looked up "Nothing" he replied but in his mind, 'Everything's wrong! I came back for you! You should be my girlfriend!'  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked still worried  
  
"Yea, I'm fine"  
  
"Why don't you come inside and eat lunch with us?" Sakura offered  
  
"No, I'll just stay out here"  
  
"Okay, you know you could always eat lunch with us" Sakura said as she walked back to the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaun watched them from the building. He would have to talk with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I think I'm going to make this a sad fic unless you guys don't want it to be one! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW for each chapter! Click on the yellow button marked 'Submit' at the bottom or email me at animegrl123@yahoo.com! I also decided that this is gonna have magic in it! I'm writing another one rite now so the next chapter should be up too!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
AnimeGRL 


	5. The Last Cards

1 The Last Cards  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
See? I told you I'd post it up on the same day! I know these past fics have been crappy but I promise, the last fic (I dunno how many chapters it will be until it but I think it's gonna be soon) is going to be realllllyyyyy goood. It'll be sad but good.  
  
Please review!  
  
Arigato for everyone who reviewed for me! I really appreciate it!  
  
Onward!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was finally over. Syaoran slipped out of class without anyone noticing and walked home. Kaun, anticipating this, ran after Syaoran. Syaoran heard someone running towards him and turned around to see Kaun. (A/N: He's not out of breath cause he's on the soccer team remember? Oh, and Syaoran joined the martial arts club instead of the soccer team to avoid Kaun)  
  
"Hey Li, don't go near Sakura again" Kaun said while glaring at him  
  
Syaoran glared back "And why can't I?"  
  
"You'd better, if you want to keep your body in one piece. Plus, if you hadn't noticed, Sakura is mine. She loves me, she's happy with me"  
  
Syaoran turned around 'Does she really love him?'  
  
"Don't worry, I won't" And with that he walked away.  
  
~Syaoran's Apartment~  
  
'He said that she loved him. And that she was happy with him…' Syaoran thought  
  
'I guess I won't tell her I love her, that'll just get her confused and unhappy. What did she need him for? She had a friend: Tomoyo; she had a boyfriend: Kaun, and she had her family. He really didn't fit in. Maybe it was a bad idea coming back to Japan'  
  
  
  
Somewhere far away, a thin book glowed with white light. Pure white light cutting through the darkness surrounding it. And from the book, a lady appeared. She had ghostly white skin with grey eyes but had pure black garments for clothes. (A/N: Think of Roman Togas) "It's time, Card Mistress, for your final test" the lady said and vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up sweating. She was scared. "Kero!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Huhh!!!!" Kero said as he got out of the drawer "What do you want"  
  
"I had a dream about a lady dressed in black. She came out of a book that looked like the Book of Clow but was a lot thinner and she said that it was time for my final test then disappeared!" Sakura said in one breath  
  
"Uh-oh! I didn't realize it! It's been 7 years since you became the Mistress of the Clow Cards! She is the guardian of the Life and Death Cards! You have to pass the test to get the cards!"  
  
"Hoooooeeeeeee!!!!!!! What do I do?!?!?!" Sakura said in a panicking voice  
  
"There's nothing to do about it! You have to pass the test!"  
  
Just then, Sakura vision blurred and fell backwards on the bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like this chapter? Sorry if it's kinda short. Please tell me in your reviews! I know I could have done better, but I feel rushed. I just ate 6 bags of m&ms and I'm really hyper now! Please please please please review! I'm counting on you! Just click on the Submit button below and review or send me an e-main to animegrl123@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne!  
  
AnimeGRL 


	6. Coming Back

1 Coming Back  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
GOMEN!!!! *kneels and begs for forgiveness*  
  
I'm sorry! I've been neglecting my fan fic – because I'm writing another one! I really don't think its good. But, If I get 5 reviews saying you want me to finish, I will!  
  
LOOK FOR MY NEW FIC!!!!! I THINK IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN THIS ONE! ITS CALLED  
  
Please review!  
  
Arigato for everyone who reviewed for me! I really appreciate it!  
  
Onward!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~England~  
  
Eriol felt a powerful wave of magic coming from Japan.  
  
"Hmmmm…. I guess it's time for Sakura's last capture" Eriol said "I better go and see how she does" and with that, Eriol went to tell Nakaru and Spinel to get packed  
  
~Japan~  
  
"Moshi moshi, this is Tomoyo speaking" she said as she picked up the phone  
  
"Daidouji-san?" a voice asked  
  
She remembered that voice clearly… It was Eriol  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically  
  
"How have you been? I just called to say I was going to Japan. Oh! People are boarding! I have to go! Ja ne!" and with that the phone went dead  
  
'I wonder why Eriol is coming back… does it have to do with Sakura? Or is he coming back for me? Wait!!! Why would he come back for me?'  
  
Tomoyo remembered the day Eriol left to go back to England. She suddenly felt sad he was leaving. Memories of them trying to get Syaoran and Sakura together flooded into her mind… memories of him comforting her when she realized Sakura would never love her the way she loved her… memories of him always being there. That was the day she realized she loved him. One of the most important people to her were going to leave her. She tried to tell him her feelings, but was too afraid he wouldn't lover her back. Too afraid she would loose him. Too afraid he wouldn't accept her love.  
  
'This time, I'm going to tell him no matter what' Tomoyo thought 'I'll tell him that I love him'  
  
~Airplane~  
  
'It's going to be great to see my friends again, Sakura, *chuckle* my cute little descendent, Tomoyo'  
  
The last person stayed on his mind  
  
'Tomoyo…I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her'  
  
~Tomoeda: Sakura's Room~  
  
The lady from Sakura's dream appeared  
  
"Mistress, your time has come. The test will take place at this time, tomorrow. Prepare yourself"  
  
"Wait!!!" Sakura cried "I'm not ready yet!"  
  
"It does not matter, you must…"  
  
And with that, she opened her eyes. It was the morning with the sun shining into her room through her window. She looked at the clock – 8 30  
  
"OH NO!!!! Kero!!! I'm late!!" Sakura cried getting out of bed  
  
(A/N: The alarm broke when she threw it across the room the day before)  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing! It's Saturday!!!"  
  
"Oh…. I guess I forgot hehe!" As a sweatdrop appeared on her head  
  
After Sakura had breakfast, she went to call Tomoyo to see if she wanted to do anything today.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Oh hi Sakura! I called you last night but your dad said you were asleep!"  
  
"Well, ihadastrangedreamlastnightanditwasaboutanewbookthatlookedexactlylikeaclowboo kbutthinnerandaguardiancameoutofit.*deepbreath*andIaskedKerowhatitwasaboutan dhesaiditwastheguardianoftheloveandhatecardsandthatIhadtopassthetesttogetthe morI'lldie!*deepbreath*ThenIguessIfaintedbecauseIsawheragainandshesaidthatth etestwasgonnabetodayandthatIhavetotakeitnomatterwhat."  
  
After registering everything, Tomoyo remembered about Eriol. 'Oh, I guess he did come here because of Sakura' she thought with a frown  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're ok! Why'd you call?  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do anything today" Sakura said  
  
"Ummm… you wanna come over to my place? You could wear my newest design while I tape you!"  
  
*Sweatdrops* "Uhhhh… ok Tomoyo. Be there soon!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost same as A/N above. Did you like this chapter? Sorry if it's kinda short. Please tell me in your reviews! I don't think I'll finish this fic. I really screwed up… don't you think? BUT, I'll keep going a few more chapters if I get at least 5 reviews saying you want more. If you don't know how to review, just click on the Submit button below or send me an e-mail to animegrl123@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne!  
  
AnimeGRL123 


End file.
